Everyday Superhero
by XoCrazyWriterGirlXo
Summary: Ross was never afraid to be home alone... Until there was something in the house with here that she couldn't face alone. Who will save her? Her superhero Alpha wolf boyfriend, of course! Derek/Ross **"The Fire Connection" One-Shot**


_**A/N: **So the other night I was thinking about how relationships have to develop outside of life-threatening situations to know what it's a real relationship. Sometimes you have to be an everyday superhero to have a great relationship. So I figured maybe I would write a one-shot about how Derek can be an everyday superhero for Ross and that's why their relationships bloomed so well. So… here's the one-shot, inspired by a real live event._

_**Disclaimer:: **I don't own Teen Wolf -_-_

**_Warning: Extreme fluffiness and some big time Derek OOC. This ties in with my fanfiction _The Fire Connection_. To know who Ross is, please read that. _**

_**Everyday Superhero::**_

Ross McCoy did not scream. Period. End of this discussion. She yelled, she shouted, she whimpered, hell; she even cried out. But she did _not_ scream.

Which meant she totally wasn't screaming right now as she dove behind the living room couch. Yep, definitely not screaming. She was expressing her dislike, that was it! Ross was expressing her extreme dislike of the crazy winged creature flying around her head… Very loudly.

But… She. Was. Not. Screaming.

The door almost flew off it's hinges when a large foot kicked it in. Peering around the couch, Ross caught sight of none other than Derek Hale, standing posed to fight. His new Alpha eyes glowed red, his lips pulled back in a snarl to reveal his fangs. He was ready and eager to attack anyone who was making his girlfriend scream.

"Derek!" Ross squeaked, jumping behind her boyfriend.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Derek demanded, his red eyes scanning the room frantically.

Ross pointed at the black shape that flew at the window, saw its own reflection and changed directions, flying around in circles in the room. Derek's tense shoulder dropped and his eyes turned back to their usual, pretty green.

"A bat?" He said in disbelief with a raised eyebrow. "I ran all the way across town, thinking you were being mauled because of a bat?"

"A big loving bat!" Ross said in her defense, ducking behind Derek as it flew in their direction. "Derek! Get it out! Please get it out!"

Derek stared at her. "You beat the living crap out of Kate Argent, help set Peter on fire, _and_ fearlessly, openly threaten the lives of the remaining Argent family and you're afraid… of a _bat_?!"

"Just get rid of it!" Ross cried, clutching on to Derek's shirt tightly.

Rolling his eyes, Derek extended his arm when the bat got close enough and with one hard whack, sent it hurtling out the door and into the night.

"There." Derek sighed. "It's – Ross?"

He spun around as Ross began desperately gasping for air, pulling her into his arms.

"I can't." She gasped. "I can't take a deep breath."

Derek carefully pulled her over to the couch and sat her down, arms still wrapped firmly around her. "You're having a panic attack. You're alright, just calm your heart rate." Derek whispered in her ear, running his hand through her brown hair. "I've gotcha. You're okay."

Ross closed her eyes, leaning into Derek's chest. She inhaled his scent, which was spearmint gun, pin trees, and a bit of swat. She pressed her ear against his chest, concentrating hard on his steady heart beat and gentle breathing. They stayed like that for a good hour before Ross finally drew in a deep breath.

"Better?" Derek asked softly.

"Yeah." Ross replied, not moving from her spot against him. "Thanks."

A deep chuckle rumbled through Derek's chest as he placed his chin on the top of her head. "A bat. You can fight off werewolves and werewolf hunters but you're screaming at the sight of a bat."

Ross jerked away from him, punching him in the arm. "Don't be a jerk! I'm afraid of bats, you know that! And I was _not_ screaming! I was expressing my extreme dislike of it."

"You're afraid of birds." Derek pointed out simply, raising an eyebrow at Ross's new name for screaming.

"I'm afraid of flying creatures." Ross huffed, turning away from him.

Derek rolled his eyes, already knowing he could easily make her ready to give him all sorts of kisses for his good deeds, and nuzzled the side of her neck. Ross brought her shoulder up, trying to make him stop as the start of his stubble rubbed against the bare skin her tank top wasn't covering her.

"No!" She said, failing to keep the smile out of her voice. "Stop it, I'm mad at you."

"No you're not." Derek replied, his breath tickling her neck. "Hey, you love me."

"No I don't." Ross giggled slightly. "You're a jerk!"

Derek gently kissed her neck and Ross giggled a little louder. "Derek, stop!"

"I'm sorry." Derek murmured between kisses. "For making fun of your fear of flying things."

Ross pulled herself forwards, away from Derek, before turning to face him. "Oh no!" She cried melodramatically, pointing a finger at him. "You are going to start this apology with an 'I love you _oh_ so much'!"

Derek sighed and leaned towards her, taking her lips in his and knocking her backwards on the couch. Ross kissed him back gently before he pulled away.

"Where's Scott?" Derek asked, not sounding like he really cared. "Why didn't he save you from the bat?"

"He's gone with Allison." Ross replied.

Derek rolled his eyes, looking annoyed and Ross wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey." She said softly. "I don't need him. I've got a big, strong superhero right here. A big, strong superhero that always comes when I need him."

Derek smirked. "As long as I can hear you 'expressing your extreme dislike', I'll always come for you."

_**A/N:**_ _AWWWWWWW! I'm a sucker for cute endings :)Raise your hand if you've ever had a bat in your house. *raises hand*. Raise your hand if you've ever been alone with a bat flying like a mad man around your house *raises hand*. Oh, yeah! SCARY! My big brother had to come to my rescue and then I had a panic attack. So then I used my misfortune to create something hopefully great… This one-shot. What did you think? R&R_


End file.
